In The Moonlight
by theladyofmyths
Summary: Prince Shinjiro and his beloved Princess Ashi spend their first night together as husband and wife. But do they feel the same way about each other? Inspired by Sallychanscraps' Demon Bride AU and Written for the Royal Blood prompt for Jashi Week 2018, M rating is for explicit sexual content.


_Written for the Day 5: Royal Blood prompt for this year's Jashi Week_

 _Inspired by Sallychanscraps' Demon Bride AU_

 _Dedicated to everyone on the Jashi Zine Discord who encouraged and helped me out while I was writing this. You guys are the best! :D_

 _Side note: Jack is called Shinjiro here because that's Sally's head-canon for his real name and there's nothing to indicate that he would be called Jack in this AU._

* * *

Shinjiro couldn't believe it was finally happening. He felt like screaming into his carefully folded robes, partly from excitement and partly from nervousness.

"It's finally here!" he thought to himself. "My wedding night!"

 _"It feels like I've been waiting forever... and now finally... I'm a little nervous..."_

He blushed as he stood at their door.

 _"It's fine! I've studied for this moment!"_

With a little too much force than intended, he slid the door open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting - "

He had meant to say something else, but the horror of what he saw caused him to freeze.

She was holding his book of shunga illustrations.

His bride, his beautiful Lady Ashi, standing there in nothing but the black layer that covered her body from the soles of her feet to the top of her neck, was holding his book of shunga illustrations.

 _Oh, no. Oh, God, NO._

"Husband," she said calmly, showing him the page she was looking at. "I found these pornographic materials inside your room. They were not well hidden."

 _Oh, God. What am I going to do?! She must think I'm a huge pervert now!_

He dropped to his knees in an apologetic bow. He felt as though he might start crying.

 _Please kill me._

* * *

Her mother had told her that only perverts keep such materials.

As she held the book in her hands, Ashi couldn't help but think back on all the times he had said he loved her and how beautiful she was. It had always irritated her.

He could say whatever he wanted, and no one batted an eye. She, on the other hand, was forced to keep her temper in check, along with every other emotion she held.

Including the love she felt for him.

Yes, you can love someone and be irritated by them. It's one of the things that comes with loving them.

She had first felt something years ago. A bit of a crush, when they had played together as children chasing bugs in a wheat field. As she grew older, she came to care for him more and more with each passing year. Until finally, she realized she had come to love him.

Even if she hadn't been forced to conceal all emotion, her mother had made sure she was aware of the "evil, selfish nature of men."

But... he hadn't been like that. He was strange, and perhaps a little foolish, but he was always kind to her. Always seemed happy to spend time with her. Always respectful. She felt certain he was being truthful when he said he loved her.

But this... thing in her hands made her question all of it.

What if he was lying?

What if her mother had been right?

What if he thought of her as nothing more than a breeding mare?

The idea alone made her want to scream. It made her want to run.

However, there was the fact of the matter that the book had not been well hidden. It was possible someone had planted it there in some strange attempt to harm her Prince's reputation.

She was willing to grant it seemed unlikely, but still.

She calmed herself and realized that she shouldn't be angry with someone without reason. He could have a perfectly logical explanation on why it was here. Perhaps he had hidden it on behalf of an ally?

She then resolved to get the truth from him.

She heard the door slide open with a bang as it hit the wall.

"Sorry to keep you waiting - " Shinjiro began. She saw him freeze as his eyes fell to the open book in her hands.

"Husband," she said calmly, showing him the page she was looking at. "I found these pornographic materials inside your room. They were not well hidden."

He suddenly fell to his knees and touched his forehead to the floor.

Ashi was confused by his sudden bow.

"Do you wish to copy the illustrations?" she asked in her usual calm tone.

She was surprised to hear what sounded like a sob come from him. She put down the book and knelt at his side.

"Shinjiro? Are you injured?"

"Ashi, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

 _Well... he's upset. Kinda weird that he's crying._

"What have you done that requires my forgiveness?"

"That book you found. It's mine, but... but I swear to you, it's not what you think. I was using them as teaching materials."

"Teaching Materials?" she wondered out loud. "Why would you need to be taught?"

A split second after the question had left her lips, she had realized the answer but part of her needed to hear him say it.

"I've... I have never lain with a woman before," he confessed. "I was studying it to learn what to do so I wouldn't hurt you on our first night. Only now, you know I have it. You must think me a pervert."

 _Ah. He's a fool._

But he was her fool.

Ashi pushed him up, so that he was sitting. His face was wet from the tears he'd shed.

"I do not believe you require forgiveness, then. I think it was very... practical of you to want to learn how best to go about it. I... also think it's kind of you. To want to find a way that won't hurt me, I mean. I understand that not all husbands try to be."

Shinjiro listened to her words, spoken in her normal calm, stoic tone.

Usually, he wasn't bothered by it, but tonight was different.

He was expected to bed her and she still gave no indication that she was even interested. Not to mention her comment about "not all husbands try to be kind" bothered him.

Had she been expecting him to behave like some slobbering beast?

"Ashi, please don't mask yourself tonight," he pleaded with her. "I need to know what you really think."

"I-I'm not certain about what you feel for me, but I do love you and I would never want to bring harm to you," he continued. "If you don't feel... prepared for the night ahead, I will not force you to lie with me. We could just hold hands, or sit and talk, or - "

He suddenly felt a small, slim finger against his lips. As Ashi looked into his eyes, her normally stoic expression morphed to one that seemed sad.

Shinjiro barely had time to think about the fact that she had finally emoted in front of him as she closed the space between them and kissed him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

This wasn't like the kiss she had given him when he had tried to get her to show some kind of enthusiasm about their wedding and she had decided to take it upon herself to make sure he knew what kissing felt like. That had been calm, as though it's only purpose was to ensure he held that knowledge.

This was different. This felt timid, almost like she had been frightened a moment ago. She stopped only for a moment to bring her lips to his ear.

She whispered:

"Though we were children,

My heart still stops when we touch

Like in our wheat field."

Shinjiro felt himself stiffen as the meaning behind her words sunk in. Her felt her lips upon his cheek and released a shaky sigh.

"Oh, my love," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and gently placing his lips upon hers.

They simply held each other like that for a long moment. They might have stayed like that all night had Ashi not parted her lips to inhale and moved them against his.

Shinjiro took it as a sign to deepen their kiss and began to move his own lips in a desire to recreate the initial friction. Ashi felt spurned on to mimic his movement, her curiosity growing with what felt like a liquid fire brewing inside of her with each movement.

Her hands slowly drifted from his shoulders to his waist and he felt her pulling at his obi. She stopped kissing him and pulled away to shift her focus towards undoing the knot holding his clothes shut.

Shinjiro watched her with a growing curiosity as she let his obi fall to the ground pulled his robe away from his shoulder, exposing his toned, muscular body to her.

She then put her hands on his fundoshi and began to push it down. In an instant, he realized that she meant to completely disrobe him.

In his surprise, he pulled his gi shut. She pulled her hands away from him.

"Ashi! W-what are you doing?" he asked, blushing.

His reaction confused her at first. Then, she remembered reading something about humans being bashful about appearing naked.

"I'm sorry, husband," she said softly. She then placed her hands on his. "Please don't be embarrassed. Your body is beautiful. You needn't fear shame or judgment from it."

His blush deepened.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked in confusion. "Do you no longer wish to consummate our marriage?"

"NO! OF COURSE, I DO!" he half shouted.

He then took a deep breath, feeling flustered and embarrassed from his unintentional raised voice.

"Forgive me, Ashi," he continued, softly. "It's just... well, I wasn't certain that you even liked me until... until a few moments ago."

Ashi looked away from him in silence for a moment.

"Forgive me, husband. That is my fault," she said softly after a moment. "I was taught to withhold and mask my emotions at my father's wishes."

"I had assumed that was what you would expect of me, as well," she continued, looking him in the eyes. "Until you spoke plainly of wanting to know my true feelings, I didn't think otherwise. I am... not certain that I could completely break myself of what was taught to me, but I will try to make my feelings known to you in the future."

"Thank you... My Wife," he said after a moment of silence. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers softly.

"What might I do to please you?" he asked.

Ashi gazed down to his feet and back up to his eyes.

"I... feel I would find it pleasing if you were bare, if you had no objections to the idea."

Shinjiro could feel his blush returning. He glanced over to their bed and asked, "Would it... be alright if I went under the sheets first?"

"You may," she answered. She watched him intently as he walked over to their bed.

Shinjiro pulled the top sheet back, and slipped under the cover. Keeping the sheet up to cover his chest, he then undressed himself, pulling his clothes off and bringing them above the sheet. He then very neatly folded them and set them to the side of the bed.

Ashi then walked very calmly to the other side of the bed, got on her knees, and began to crawl towards him.

He gave her a nervous smile and found his eyes falling upon the magic black layer that covered her skin. Part of him felt the idea of asking her to get naked as well seemed only fair since that was what she had asked of him, but he would never be so crass as to demand that she do something like that. When he held her hands during the ceremony, he had felt nothing to indicate that it worked like a fabric that he could just remove from her.

Feeling somewhat emboldened, he asked nervously, "Um... would you mind removing the black layer... just a little?"

She paused for a moment. Her mother had warned her constantly against ever removing her black layer that covered her skin. Before the wedding, she had made her promise her that she wouldn't remove it for him, even if he insisted that she do so as part of her wifely duties. She constantly berated her new father in law as evil and could only refer to her new husband as "The Stupid Idiot."

And she knew neither of those statements were true. In her mind, it was likely that she had only told her that as part of some asinine attempt to have her birth family remain first in her mind.

Besides, he had gotten naked for her at her request. It seemed the thing to do was to do the same for him.

Having made up her mind on the matter, she stood back up on her feet and peeled away the layer covering her skin, exposing all of her bare skin to him.

"Is this form more pleasing to you?" she asked him.

Shinjiro felt as though he had forgotten how to breathe.

He stared with wide eyes as he took in the sight of her body. Her petite, graceful form. Her honey colored skin. Her small, perky breasts and her wide, generous hips. The slenderness of her arms. The light toning of her stomach. The dark nest of hair between her legs.

He had been taught that complete nudity was something ugly, but as he looked upon her, this became a wrong idea in his mind. He understood why she had been fascinated with the idea of nudity. It was beautiful.

No.

 _She_ was beautiful.

"Husband? Please answer my question."

He suddenly inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked you if you found this form more pleasing and you've just been staring at me. Do you think me ugly like this?" she asked while the black layer began to recover her skin.

"NO!" he said, grasping her hands. "F-Forgive me, my love. I-I think I was stricken mute at the sight of your natural beauty. You... you look amazing."

Ashi allowed a small smile to her features.

"Thank you, hus- my love."

She lowered herself back to the bed and slipped under the sheet with him, pulling back the all of the black layer once more.

Then, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against him and continuing their broken kiss from before they'd disrobed.

As he relaxed into their kiss, he returned her embrace, placing his hands on the small of her back and the back of her head.

She moaned at his touch and began to run her fingers through his hair. She began to feel that strange molten fire brewing in her once more as she felt his hands caress her bare skin.

She turned her head away to catch her breath and felt him continue his kiss along her jawline. His trail led downwards and she gasped at the sensation of his lips upon her neck.

He stopped.

"Ashi? Do you need me to stop?" he asked. She felt his breath upon her neck and shivered.

"Please kiss me there, Shinjiro," she sighed softly.

He continued his affections, kissing as much of her neck as he could. Ashi began to pant and moan more and more at the new pleasure that seemed to override her senses and sent her mind into a blur.

He stopped again.

"Ashi?" He voice seemed deeper, more aroused.

"Yes, Shinjiro?" she answered in a breathy voice.

"May I... touch your breasts?"

"Yes," she sighed.

He continued to kiss her neck. He moved his hands slowly to her breasts and cupped them as if weighing them. Ashi felt her breath catch in her throat at his touch. She looked down to watch him.

When Shinjiro became aware of her gaze, he stopped and released.

He would have asked her if she didn't like it. However, her actions answered that question.

She took his hands at his wrists and guided him back to her bosom. She shifted his hands and watched with fascination as her breasts seemed to get buried underneath them. Experimentally, she guided him into squeezing and releasing them, finding a method that caused her to begin panting out in pleasure.

In a moment of boldness, he bowed his head and took her hardened nipple into his mouth, flicking

it with his tongue.

Ashi felt her insides quake in a very unfamiliar sensation. Suddenly, his touch felt like far too much to handle and she couldn't help letting out a scream as she pushed him away from her.

He watched as she collapsed on the bed and covered her skin back up in the black layer. He heard her release a sob as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, God. What have I-Ashi, I'm so sorry! I should have asked you first," she stammered, moving to her side. "I promise you. I won't do that again."

Ashi shook her head and pulled him down to her level to embrace him, trying to will herself to calm down as she sobbed.

Her actions confused him but she made it clear that she needed him close to her. So, he wrapped her up in his arms and waited for her to calm down.

After a few minutes, her sobs ceased and her breathing returned to normal.

"I'm so sorry, my love," she finally said.

"What happened, beloved? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I - " she paused. "I have... never allowed anyone to touch my bare skin before."

"No one has ever touched me before. No one has ever held me like this. Oh, my love. I had no idea how wonderful it would feel," she explained pressing herself closer to him.

Shinjiro felt himself blush as he began to understand what had happened.

"I am honored that you would grant me such a privilege, my love," he whispered to her, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes," she said, finally looking him in the eyes. Her face was flushed, she had the most adoring smile, and her eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Shinjiro felt like he might melt from looking at her.

"Oh, darling. That felt so good. I want to help you feel the same," she said.

She reached down and placed the palm of her hand on the underside of his shaft. She then began to move her hand against him in very delicate motions. He gasped at the initial contact.

"Oh... oh, my lady," he whispered. "I didn't think that... that you would be willing to go to such lengths for me."

A few moments passed. When he didn't react beyond a simple sigh, her movements slowed.

"Um... darling? Am I... doing this correctly?"

"I am enjoying it," he answered after a moment.

"You didn't answer my question," she stated.

"Well… I didn't want to say anything for fear of discouraging you but… your… technique is… a little… unorthodox," he said, struggling to find the right words.

"Oh," she replied. "Well… can you teach me the proper way, then?"

"Uh, well… um," Shinjiro became flustered as he tried to explain. He thought of maintaining care for the swords he kept. "Could you try... handling it like you're polishing it… please?"

Ashi raised an eyebrow. After a moment, she said, "Alright."

She then sat up and put both of her hands on his cock. She held the base of the head between her thumb and her pointer finger, keeping the rest of her fingers spread out away from him. She then pressed the fingertips of her other hand against his shaft and glided them up and down as if trying to massage him.

"Is this correct?" she asked.

"Um… no, not quite," Shinjiro commented, but quickly added, "It does feel nice to have both your hands on me, however."

"Oh," she said disappointed. "Well, how else can I improve it?"

"Well, um…" he struggled to try to find another way to explain it. His mind went to old hunting trips where he would catch wild animals. "I don't suppose you're familiar with preparing animals for a meal, are you?"

"I have had to slaughter animals for my family before," she stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, could you try holding it like… like you are trying to choke a chicken?"

Ashi suddenly removed her hands from him.

"You… you want me to strangle it?" she asked with some small alarm in her tone. "Are you… certain that's right?"

Shinjiro thought over what he'd said for a moment. He was positive that was the correct idea.

"Yes, Ashi. You should try holding it like that," he told her.

"Very well," she said after a moment. "I will... try to do it as you say."

She then wrapped her hands around his cock and squeezed as hard as she could. He couldn't help letting out a yelp of pain. She let out a gasp as soon as the sound reached her and released him from her grip. He placed his hand on himself to try to alleviate the sudden pain.

"I'm so sorry, Shinjiro," Ashi said in clear distress. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I-"

"No, please, my love. The fault lies with me," he stopped her, speaking with pain in his voice. "You merely acted as I tried to tell you to do so."

He inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply for a few moments.

"Do… do you require a doctor?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No," he replied, his breathing returning to normal. "I am alright, Ashi. The pain is fading."

"Shinjiro, I'm sorry," she started to apologize again.

"My love, please, you have nothing to apologize for. I have always been terrible at trying to explain how to do things," he told her.

"Words have failed us then," she said. "Very well."

She then took him by the wrist and held him so that his palm faced upwards. Then, she placed her own hand in his with her palm facing the same direction.

"I believe you will need to show me then," she explained.

His eyes widened at the idea of physically guiding her and this did not go unnoticed by her.

"Unless… you no longer wish to be touched?" she asked, misunderstanding his reaction.

"I do, it's just… m-making you put your hand on me seems..."

"Improper?" she finished for him. "I made you place your hands on me and you didn't object then."

He blushed, remembering the softness of her breasts filling his hands. He began stammering, trying to find an explanation. She silenced him with a chaste kiss.

"It's alright," she whispered. "Just show me."

She continued kissing him. He slowly guided her hand back to his cock. He guided her into encircling him with a loose grip and moving her hand from base to head.

She stopped kissing him for a moment to watch what they were doing.

"I understand the idea behind the polishing explanation now," she said after a moment. "This is, however, nothing like choking a chicken."

"My apologies, my love. I told you I was terrible at explanations."

"Do not fret over it, dearest," she told him. "I think I know how to make this entertaining for both of us now."

Before he could ask what she meant, she took his hand that had been guiding her and placed it upon her breast while still pumping him. She then retracted the black layer so that she was bare from her collarbone to the top of her abdomen, exposing her bare breasts to him.

He began massaging them with both of his hands and she continued to pump him, both of them panting and moaning in pleasure.

She then placed her free hand on his shoulder and pulled him close into a kiss.

He placed his hands over hers to still her movements.

"If we keep going, I think I might ruin our night," he explained.

"Are you close?" she asked.

"Yes, but… I was hoping that… that we might, no… that if you felt ready, we..."

"My love?" Ashi interrupted. "Are you asking for my permission to cleave into me?"

"Yes, but -" he would have continued, had Ashi not pulled away all of the black layer covering her skin and pulled him on top of her.

"I have no objections," she said. "And I do not fear whatever pain might come."

He couldn't help wincing at the idea of causing her pain.

"Ashi," he spoke softly. "We need to take time before doing that to… to help you prepare."

"I'm going to need to touch your bare skin again to help your body relax. This… this will help dull the pain for you. My understanding is that if our preparations are… t-thorough enough, it could even take away the pain for you."

Ashi's eyes widened. "Wha- How? I was always told that there was no way of avoiding the pain of having my maidenhead taken."

"It was in the book you found. It held passages on what to do if the woman is… untried."

"What did it say?"

"The instructions... w-were to help you focus on what you find pleasurable, and that it was the best way to ensure your first time was… tolerable."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted herself up so that their lips were within inches of each other.

"Show me," she whispered.

Shinjiro pressed his lips against hers and laid her back down.

He then proceeded to kiss and caress nearly every inch of her skin that he could reach. Ashi felt as though she were melting with every touch. As he continued, she felt as though her insides were about to quake again, yet it would not come. Even as he stimulated her as he did before, she did not release. Without realizing what she was doing, she had began moving her hips against him, as if her body knew to look for something while her mind did not.

At first, he had thought that she was trying to shift her body. When she continued however, he felt himself become harder than he already was. He moved so that he could wrap her in his arms and she moved to open her legs for him.

He kissed her neck as he felt her move against him. Their new position allowed their genitals to rub against each other externally. He could feel how incredibly wet she was. He felt like he would go mad if he didn't take her, but he wouldn't forgive himself if his eagerness led to her pain.

She let out a moan as she felt him against her. Had she been in another state of mind, it might have frightened her, but all she could think about was how good it felt to have their bodies pressed together. As the friction between them increased, her mind suddenly realized what her body was trying to seek.

He was surprised to suddenly feel her hand on his cock, and even more so when she guided him past her lower lips to her entrance.

"Ashi," he moaned out. She looked into his eyes.

"I'm ready, Shinjiro," she whispered. "I want you inside me."

He had intended to be gentle, but that statement stirred such a fire in him that he forgot himself. He intended to gently kiss her as he slowly pushed in. However, that was not what happened.

He had slanted his mouth over hers and slammed into her. Had she not let out a cry, he might have continued.

He pulled himself back the second he had heard her. He looked down to see her face twisted with what seemed like shock.

His mind immediately believed the shock was from pain and it made him panic.

"Oh, god. Ashi, I'm so sorry! Hold on, I'll pull it out!"

"No," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "You didn't hurt me. Please, stay inside me."

She spoke in her normal speaking voice, without a single trace of pain. He looked again and the expression he had seen was gone.

"You… I heard you cry," he said, concerned.

"I was just surprised," she said. "This… this feels so strange."

"Strange?" he repeated.

"I-it's not a bad strange," she explained. "Just… different. It didn't even hurt. It… it just feels like I'm stretching a muscle."

She reached down between them and touched what little of his cock wasn't inside of her. Curious, he looked down and tried to watch her as best as he could. She traced her fingers from him to herself, as if trying to discover where one of them ended and the other began.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he said. "I… I had intended to be much more gentle with you."

"Shinjiro, please," she said, retracting her hand and brushing his hair away from his face. "You have succeeded. You are within me and you didn't harm me to do so, even with it being so… sudden."

"That is a relief," he said. "I do apologize for suddenly acting so beastly with you, however."

Ashi started laughing.

"My love, I'd hardly call that beastliness," she said with a smile. "If it were, you'd be ravishing me now instead of talking."

"Ashi, I-"

He was silenced as she pulled him down and kissed him. She pulled away for a moment and repositioned her hands so that she held his face.

"I think you may over-think things too often," she whispered, and then continued to kiss him.

Shinjiro relaxed against her and returned her kiss.

"My love?" she whispered against his lips.

"Yes, Ashi?"

"You can move now if you want, but… can we start slowly?"

"Yes," he whispered.

He very slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in until she let out a contented sigh. His pace gradually quickened and she wrapped her legs around him, wanting him to stay close to her as they experienced this new pleasure together.

She began to move her hips in rhythm with his and couldn't stop herself from moaning out his name in ecstasy.

Hearing her say his name like that drove him wild. He began to let lust completely take him over and thrusted into her erratically.

Her moans became uncontrollable as she felt herself nearing her climax. The feeling of her insides beginning to quake brought her new husband to orgasm.

As she felt herself finally go over the edge, she suddenly let out another sob and began crying. He stopped immediately.

"Ashi? What's wrong? Have I hurt you?"

She only shook her head and pulled him close. He returned her embrace and held her close to him as she calmed herself once more.

After her tears had ceased and her breathing had returned to normal, they laid together in silence.

"I forced myself into trying to feel nothing for years," she said after a long moment. "And now with you, I suddenly feel everything at once."

"W-was it… bad?" he asked shyly.

"No, far from it," she said. "It felt amazing. What about you?"

Shinjiro blushed and smiled. "It felt amazing for me, as well. I am glad that I was able to make your first experience a good one."

He pulled out of her and laid down on his back. "I beg your pardon, my love. As much as I want to stay close to you, it's uncomfortable for me to lay like that now."

Ashi simply curled up next to him, wrapped her arm around his waist, and rested her head on his chest.

"Is… is this alright?" she asked.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her hand to his chest.

"It's more than alright, my love," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I am touch on the cold side, though," he commented, trying to sit up. Ashi stopped him.

"You need not move. I can take care of that," she said, summoning her black layer to her arm. She stretched and grabbed the sheet that somehow fallen to the floor at some point and pulled it over the two of them.

As they snuggled back into each other, Shinjiro took her hand back into his. She retracted the layer and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Ashi turned her head to face him and tenderly kissed his lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Ashi rested her head on his chest, as she felt him drift into sleep.

Her mind found it bothersome that she had climaxed twice and her husband only go to do it once. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it, of course, but it just seemed unfair to not help him do the same.

 _Perhaps there's a way to stop me from finishing so quickly? But how? His mere touch seems to send me over the edge._

 _... Maybe if I tied him up?_


End file.
